Song Oneshots
by Boyfrom0z
Summary: Quick, song-based one-shots for Tamaki/Kyouya that I did b/c I was bored. Rated b/c I don't know what song I'll get or where I'll end up going. Written in several sittings not I guess that affected the song shuffle or something
1. Prologue – JosephDreamcoat

**So, I'm in a hotel room with my ipod and a laptop, what would you do?**

**I did the thing where you put your ipod (or whatever) on shuffle and then write uber-fast, uber-short things for a paring or show or whatever. I stole the idea from someone, but I forgot who – sorry. I changed it up a little by skipping songs with too much talking or no words.**

**The pairing is… *thinks* Tamaki/Kyouya 'cause I haven't written for them in a while.**

**Ok here goes, I doubt it'll be good, but this is more for my amusement than yours.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue – _Joseph and the Amazing, Technicolor Dreamcoat_

Tamaki sat staring out of the window of the 3rd Music Room, just daydreaming. Well, not just. He was thinking about something, well someone, in particular.

A dark-haired, calculating, cold, wonderful boy.

He could not believe that boy, Kyouya, was his. It was too perfect. It was too improbable. It was too ridiculous. How on earth could someone like Kyouya want anything to do with someone like Tamaki. It had always been a miracle to the blond that Kyouya had even been his friend or joined the Host Club. That Kyouya had returned Tamaki's love _was_ a miracle.

Tamaki had always been a dreamer.

But this was the fist dream that had ever come true.


	2. Kiss From a Rose Seal

****

Kiss From a Rose - Seal

Kyouya gazed at the flamboyant blond who sat across the room entertaining the Host Club's guests with flattery and flirting. It did not bother the dark-haired boy that his lover was flirting with these girls; it was his job after all.

What did bother Kyouya was the way Tamaki effected him, the way the energetic boy could not only see through the defenses Kyouya had spent years building up, but that he could also tear them down with a few words.

_What do I see in that boy?_ he wondered to himself. He had no answer.

Kyouya's attraction to Tamaki seemed like an addiction; it was undeniable and there was noting he could do about it. Tamaki was everything – pleasure to pain. He was the thing Kyouya had no known he'd been living for until they'd kissed. He was all that Kyouya needed to live and all that he shouldn't have. The worst sort of drug.

Kyouya smiled. Every hit was better than the next and he couldn't wait for today's.


	3. White Houses – Vanessa Carlton

****

White Houses – Vanessa Carlton

Tamaki couldn't believe it.

It couldn't be true.

It couldn't be happening.

It was.

The stood in the doorway and looked back at the empty 3rd Music Room.

It couldn't be over.

It couldn't be ending.

This couldn't be it.

It was.

He couldn't be losing his friends, his Host Club, but he was. So much had happened in this room. He'd learned and loved and lost so much in this room and now it was over.

He thought back on the good times he'd had with his five friends – and his lover, the boy he'd given everything to.

And now it was all gone.

He sighed, hefting his bag onto his shoulder.

Maybe they'd all gotten it before him; they always had. Maybe they'd all known this was coming. Maybe…

He felt a hand take his and he looked up into grey eyes.

"Come on," said Kyouya softy.

At least he could take on thing away from the room.


	4. Finale Wicked

****

Finale - _Wicked_

No one mourns the wicked.

That's what Tamaki had heard anyway.

Wicked.

Everyone had thought so many horrible tings about him and now he was gone.

_No, that was all a lie,_ Tamaki told himself, _just stupid people._

Kyouya had not been wicked and he was missed at least by one, heart-broken, blond lover, whose life had been changed for good by the dead boy.

--

That song is so short! (Sorry that the "Kiss From a Rose" one is all in bold, but the site's being weird - and it looks like this one might be bold too. Ahg!)


	5. All My Loving – Across the Universe

All My Loving – Across the Universe (The Beatles)

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you," whispered Kyouya in Tamaki's ear.

"I still don't want you to go," said Tamaki, trying to be sulky even though Kyouya's sexy voice in his ear had totally thrown him off.

"I'll be home soon, you know. It's only a week."

"That's a long time," Tamaki moaned.

"No, it's not," said Kyouya trying to be patient. "Now let me kiss you so I can go."

"So if you can't kiss me you won't go?" asked Tamaki hopefully.

"No."

"Damn."

"I'll call you, Okay?"

"Fine," Tamaki sulked and turned his head into Kyouya's sweet and passionate kiss.


	6. Down at the Ol’ Five and Dime

Down at the Ol' Five and Dime - Reefer Madness

"You're kidding, right?" asked Kyouya stonily.

"Nope!" cried Tamaki cheerfully.

" "Five and Dime" day?" repeated Kyouya still stunned.

"Yep!"

"No."

"What?"

"You might as well declare it "Wholesome Day." No one will want to come. Do you know how many people get who just come to see the twins? They are not wholesome fun." Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" shouted the twins from across the room in unison.

"Do _you_ want to have "Five and Dime Day"?" asked Kyouya.

"No," they called.

"See?" Kyouya asked Tamaki.

"No," said Tamaki, not at all put off.

"Tamaki, we are _not _having that as a theme day."

"But- but- but," stammered Tamaki. "I already found a place that will ship as a Jukebox and a bunch of old American records," he protested.

"You better not have ordered that thing," said Kyouya in a ver dangerous voice.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"…no," mumbled Tamaki.

"Good."

"But Kyouya!"

"No. End of discussion," said Kyouya firmly.

"Well then, what about "Five and Ten Day"?" asked Tamaki hopefully.

"Ahg!" cried Kyouya, slapping his hand to his forehead.

---

**God, that song is long!**


End file.
